Square
by hellozuan
Summary: Jungkook membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya, mengamati pemuda berkulit tan itu selagi ia meringkas novel yang terjatuh dengan terburu sebelum ia kembali memunggungi Jungkook. KOOKV KOOKTAE ONE SHOT RnR JUSEYOOO


**Square**

 _"We've met."_

 **Cast(s): Jeon Jungkook/ Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: T, for whoever needs some sweet in life

Happy reading, Cookies!

* * *

Pertama kali Jungkook melihat punggung _nya_ sepintas setelah bunyi debum buku yang membuatnya refleks mendongakkan wajah. Ia baru hendak bertekun pada deretan kalimat teori relativitas kembali, ketika beberapa buku terjatuh lagi. Suaranya dari arah yang sama, hanya lebih berisik, mengusik keheningan ruang baca perpustakaan kota sekaligus memecah konsentrasinya.

Jungkook berpaling dari bacaannya. Memerhatikan dua orang yang berdiri dekat rak buku terdekat, kira-kira beberapa meter dari kursi kayunya. Alisnya menukik semakin tajam ketika keduanya tampak tak peduli. Satu orang yang lebih pendek daripada lainnya bahkan tampak terkikik ketika bahunya disenggol. Jungkook berharap tatapan tajamnya bisa melubangi kepala sumber perusak suasana sementara ketukan sepatu penjaga perpustakaan mendekati mereka.

Ia masih memerhatikan ketika wanita paruh baya berkemeja hitam menegur kedua pemuda berisik itu. Salah satu di antaranya segera membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf dalam bisikan yang kelewat halus sementara Jungkook hanya bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Wajahnya sepenuhnya diliputi rasa bersalah ketika ia berjongkok di samping rak, berbanding terbalik dengan temannya yang mengulum tawa.

Jungkook membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya, mengamati pemuda berkulit tan itu selagi ia meringkas novel yang terjatuh dengan terburu; dagu runcing seperti figur anime, caranya menggigit bibir, serta sorot gusar di matanya, sebelum ia kembali memunggungi Jungkook. Lalu ia menggambit lengan teman di sampingnya, setengah menyeret menuju pintu keluar.

 _Setidaknya dia manis_ , pikir Jungkook.

* * *

Beberapa hari sebelum ujian semester, ketika Jungkook tengah mempertimbangkan merk _highlighter_ yang akan dibelinya, ia melihat pemuda _itu_ lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat, setelah gemericing beberapa alat tulis jatuh disertai satu _sharpie_ biru yang menggelinding dekat sepatunya. Jungkook memungutnya setelah ia menyadari keberadaan orang yang sama dengan pemuda di perpustakaan beberapa hari lalu. Jungkook menatap manusia yang sedang mengumpulkan spidol itu dalam diam, menyadari surai yang sedikit lebih terang daripada warna rambutnya sendiri, hingga pemuda itu mendongakkan wajah.

Netra beningnya melebar terkejut begitu mereka bersitatap. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dengan beberapa _sharpie_ yang masih di genggamannya, meminta maaf sembari mengusap tengkuknya malu. Dan Jungkook kini yang terkejut karena suara baritone mengalun dari lelaki yang ditebaknya masih menduduki bangku SMA.

"Tidak masalah," Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Aku kebetulan membutuhkannya." Katanya sembari menggoyangkan _sharpie_ biru di tangannya.

* * *

Terlalu banyak orang dilihatnya setiap hari sambil lalu dan Jungkook tidak berpikir lebih daripada sekedar kebetulan, sampai ia kembali melihat punggung _nya_ dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu. Kali ini di cafe dekat studio tari yang biasa disambangi Jungkook tiap Sabtu. Jungkook pertama-tama mengenali suaranya ketika ia memesan _mocha latte_ dengan ekstra cokelat tanpa _whipped cream_. Ia memalingkan wajah dari layar ponselnya, menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu dalam baris antrian yang sama dengannya.

Jungkook kemudian memasukkan ponsel ke kantung celananya. Entah mengapa ia betah mengamati gestur pemuda yang tengah berbincang dengan temannya sembari menunggu pesanan. Bahunya yang tidak terlalu lebar jika dibandingkan dengan Jungkook, pinggangnya yang kecil, badannya setinggi Jungkook hanya saja terkesan lebih mungil. Lalu tatapan mereka tidak sengaja terkoneksi saat pemuda itu memindai ruangan di sekelilingnya. Tidak lebih dari satu detik sebelum ia kembali memunggungi Jungkook.

Dan entah perasaan Jungkook atau gestur pemuda itu memang berubah. Ia mengetukkan sepatunya, memutar brosur di etalase kaca, memainkan wristband hingga pesanannya tersedia. Lalu ketika Jungkook maju untuk memesan, ia kembali melihat _nya_ mencuri pandangan.

* * *

Sesaat setelah seluruh rangkaian ujian semesternya usai, Jungkook memilih kembali ke huniannya melalui rute yang sedikit lebih jauh. Melewati taman kota dengan berjalan kaki barangkali bisa meluruhkan sebagian kepenatan pikirannya. Lalu lebih dari itu, satu hal ekstra yang menaikkan moodnya secara drastis adalah menemukan pemuda manis bersurai karamel duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Kali ini alih-alih memandanginya dari jauh, Jungkook melangkah mendekat.

Pemuda itu menunduk, tidak menyadari kehadiran Jungkook sama sekali. Ia seolah tenggelam bersama sesuatu di pangkuannya yang kemudian teridentifikasi sebagai buku sketsa. Fokus matanya yang begitu serius selaras dengan garis-garis karbon yang tegas di kertas sketsanya. Dan Jungkook terpana memandangi keseriusannya melebihi goresan tangannya yang menawan. Ia merasa familiar dengan objek gambarannya. Lalu ketika Jungkook hendak mengintip lebih, pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Sama-sama terkejut, Jungkook mundur selangkah sementara pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak sengaja menyenggol kaleng susu di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku." Jungkook buru-buru berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelap cipratan minuman di jeans dan sepatu kanvasnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. _Tidak_ —" pemuda itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook dengan canggung. "Tidak perlu begitu, _umm_ —"

"Jeon Jungkook."

" _Pardon_?"

"Panggil saja Jungkook." Katanya seraya menyuguhkan senyum.

"Ah, ya. Jungkook-ssi—"

"Cukup Jungkook." Selanya, menegakkan kembali badan lalu duduk di tempat kosong di samping pemuda itu. "Kupikir aku sudah beberapa kali melihatmu. Sebaiknya kita berkenalan jadi aku bisa menyapamu ketika kita bertemu lagi."

Pemuda itu tertawa lalu menutupinya dengan punggung tangan. "Kim Taehyung." Cetusnya disertai senyum boxy yang manis.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk bisa berbincang seperti teman lama. Ia segera tahu pemuda bernama Taehyung itu mahasiswa baru di universitas yang sama dengan Jungkook. Program pascasarjana, _tapi_ , padahal Jungkook hampir memintanya memanggil dirinya hyung.

Taehyung merupakan lulusan terbaik jurusan arsitektur di universitas sebelumnya. Dan buku sketsa milikya sangat jelas membuktikan keahliannya. Jungkook membalikkan lembar demi lembar dengan hati-hati karena Taehyung menyodorkan buku itu ragu-ragu, seakan benda itu teramat berharga untuk sekedar diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

Jungkook mengagumi setiap hasil karyanya. Beberapa sudut kota yang biasa dilewatinya, beberapa area kampusnya, terutama gedung-gedung utama, tampak seperti difoto oleh cat dan tinta pena. Ada catatan waktu yang secara tidak langsung menginformasikan bahwa Taehyung belum terlalu lama pindah ke Seoul. Tapi karyanya _banyak_ dan sangat mengagumkan.

Jungkook membuka halaman tengah buku sketsa Taehyung, berniat menulis nomor ponselnya ketika secarik kertas jatuh. "Maaf. Aku tidak—" ia yang terlebih dahulu menjangkau kertas itu ketika Taehyung pun hendak mengambilnya. Ia lekas menatap Taehyung setelah menyadari objek gambar di kertas itu. Pemuda itu tidak berani menatapnya. Gelisah, barangkali, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedang Jungkook tidak berucap apa-apa.

Karena Jungkook tidak pernah melihat dirinya dari sudut pandang lain selain foto. Ia meneliti hasil karya itu sedikit lebih lama. _Dirinya_ tengah duduk di deretan bangku kosong ruang baca perpustakaan, mengenakan kacamata dan mematut diri pada sebuah buku ensiklopedia. Begitu khidmat hingga seolah terlindung dalam kaca tak kasat mata.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak—"

"Aku punya dua tiket _amusement park_ untuk dua orang, kalau kau ingin berkunjung akhir pekan ini."

* * *

Finish already. Aku mengerjakan ini semalam aja karena simulasi sbmptn bikin sedih, aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Dan Skeleton In The Closet pun ngga banyak respon. Maafkan aku tidak berniat jadi attention seeker but I honestly am feeling upset. Guys, review is highly appreciated because I love reading reviews too. Please do when you think I deserve it. Thankseu. Xoxo


End file.
